


Halloween Limericks

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Cabin Limericks [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween story written in the style of Limericks.<br/>Written for the Let's Create Cabin Pressure October Challenge at letscreatecabinpressure.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these brilliant characters, John Finnemore does.  
> I only play with them. A lot...

A poor airdot owner from Fitton  
Stared at the text that was written  
"Don't think us insane  
But we'll hire your plane  
For the scariest plane ride in Britain."

The woman then turned to her son  
"You are in charge of this one  
We need something spooky  
And perhaps a bit kooky  
'Cause God help me, it needs to be fun."

Arthur then uttered a scream  
And thought he was having a dream  
"It has to be scary  
And incredibly eerie  
I need Douglas to be on my team."

The two of them plotted away  
And the alpha had nothing to say  
Her son loved Halloween  
She would not intervene  
As she would not be flying that day.

But the Captain was feeling the stress  
And he wanted so badly to impress  
The clients and crew  
But deep down he knew  
"I'm going to look like a mess."

In a costume that had been hand made  
'Cause the pilot was sadly unpaid  
He was well over thirty  
Not particularly flirty  
"No wonder I never get laid."

But the steward dressed as a bear  
Squealed as the Skipper came near  
He thought he was brilliant  
So extremely resilient  
And had been secretly pining all year.

Arthur then grinned at the chain  
And didn't care that the sheet had a stain  
"You're a brilliant ghost  
So much better than most  
Now let's go and look at the plane."

The Captain was ready for flight  
But was met by a terrible sight  
His voice made a squeak  
His knees became weak  
And his face turned the colour of white.

His eyes grew instantly wider  
'Cause behind the plane's curtain divider  
With a terrible glare  
To give Martin a scare  
Stood Douglas dressed as a spider.

But Arthur was quick on his feet  
And helped the poor Skip to a seat  
This funny surprise  
Had not been that wise  
Although Douglas did find it quite neat

Before the steward could think  
Douglas had left with a wink  
The Captain was teary  
And apparently weary  
So Arthur got Skipper a drink.

Then Arthur came back with a mug  
But was met with a dismissive shrug  
"I'm sorry," he said  
"Let's do this instead,"  
And pulled Skip in for the world's biggest hug.


End file.
